


Unattended Sparklings=

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [139]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Cliffjumper finds a possible solution for Sparkling control while he and Arcee try to fix the relic.





	1. Playpen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffjumper finds a possible solution for Sparkling control while he and Arcee try to fix the relic.


	2. Safe place?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully a place to keep them safe?


	3. Be good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be good and get a goodie!


	4. Plans?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is discussed...


	5. Oops!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee drops his favorite toy outside of the playpen...


	6. Retrieve+escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out he goes!


	7. Next in line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz follows Bumblebee...


	8. Gate open!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Jazz lets the rest of the Sparklings out!


End file.
